


Chrisnick

by stranger_steeb



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_steeb/pseuds/stranger_steeb
Summary: Billy and Steve enjoy the morning after arriving in Michigan.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Harringrove Holiday Exchange 2020





	Chrisnick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stralia_Harker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/gifts).



They’ve decided to sneak off for the week. Winter break is here and Steve’s family has a little cabin in Michigan on the coast, they’ve promised Joyce that they’ll be there for Christmas at her house, but for the week leading up to the holiday, Steve and Billy are taking time alone.  
The drive to Copper Harbor was long, Steve sang holiday songs off-key the whole way while Billy lovingly bitched at him for it, and once they got there their plan to make a romantic dinner was quickly abandoned in favor of having sex on every surface inside the little house – which, yeah, hadn’t been the plan, but as Steve shuddered under Billy’s body and begged for an orgasm Billy decided it was well worth it. And when they were done, they simply slept, Billy’s arms wrapped around Steve’s smaller form. It was a peaceful night, there was little noise aside from the soft chirping and rumbles of little animals outside. And best of all, there was the comforting knowledge that these woods were blissfully monster-free. Both boys slept better that first night than they had in a very long time, in the warmth of the bed and each other’s embrace.  
It’s morning now, And Steve’s snoring softly on Billy’s chest. He looks so sweet in the morning light, the rays of the sun golden on his skin. Steve himself doesn’t seem too thrilled with the sun, though, and he burrows his face against Billy’s chest with a disgruntled whine. Outside of that he’s quiet and relaxed, and once the sun gets out of his eyes he settles down and dozes off again. Billy spends some time just lying there, hand repetitively smoothing over his boyfriend’s hair as he enjoys the moment. And then he slips out from under the brunette, makes sure not to wake him as he quietly slips from the room. Bare feet move along the cool floor as Billy heads to the kitchen, yawning softly. They’d brought supplies for the week, including food, and so he started the morning off by getting a pot of coffee going and whipping up a plate of pancakes and eggs. He thinks he hears something, an odd sort of yeowl, but it’s gone as soon as it comes, and so Billy leaves it alone. He’s got more important things to handle, like remembering where he put the maple syrup the night before.  
The syrup gets found and Billy rouses Steve with soft morning kisses and the smell of breakfast in the air. Doe eyes crack open slowly and he finds himself looking at Billy, his own eyes dancing with happiness as he grins down at Steve. It takes the brunette a second to process the world around him, the comfort of the bed, the beautiful lake view in front of him, the mug of coffee in Billy’s hand. Once his gaze latches onto that particular treat he makes little grabby hands for it, a sleepy yawn in his throat.  
“Alright, alright,” Billy laughs, relinquishing his hold on the mug. Steve in the morning is a precious sight to behold, his hair is everywhere and his drowsy face looks even softer than it does usually. He’s only half-awake really, what little focus he possesses in the moment focused on the mug it gives Billy a chance to slip back out of the room and head back to the kitchen. This time he returns with a tray of food, and Steve’s face brightens.   
“Baby,” he coos, making extra space on the bed again. Billy chuckles as he sits beside him and sets the tray down properly. “You made breakfast without me?”  
“Didn’t wanna wake you,” the blonde explains simply. Steve pouts, but it only lasts for a moment.  
“Smells good.” He digs in contentedly after that, and Billy snags his own plate from the tray so he can feast too. They fill the air with chatter about their plans for the week, what they want to see and do. Billy makes an idle comment on how he could live his whole life like this, the peace and quiet in a small house with the love of his life. Steve’s response is a soft blush and he steals a forkful of pancakes from him.  
They go to the kitchen together to clean everything up with the intention of going to shower together afterwards, but while Steve washes the dishes that yowl from earlier returns, loud and incessant. Steve’s head snaps up in alarm the first time it reaches his ears, and his wide eyes dart to the window out of habit to try and locate the source of the sound. Billy does the same, frowning deeply, and he almost calls it quits after a few moments of silence when Steve drops the skillet he’s holding into the sink and gasps.  
“Oh –“ Billy turns to try and see what his boyfriend found, but Steve’s already throwing the door open and marching out into the snow-covered yard. Billy’s confused for a moment before he sees what Steve’s making a beeline for – a kitten, huddled by the fence a few feet off. The black ball of fur cries again when Steve approaches, and Billy doesn’t have to be next to them to know that the brunette is cooing to the poor thing.  
Steve crouches for a few minutes, and the kitten’s distressed cries continue a few moments longer before the taller boy scoops it up and cradles it close to his chest. He kisses its raspberry nose as he carries it back inside. Billy hides a smile as he hears the pitched voice Steve speaks to the animal with as he moves past him into the warmth of the cabin. “There, see?” he hums. “Told you it was warm. You’re gonna be just fine, baby, I promise.”  
In the thirty-second walk from the fence to the house, the thing seems to have taken a liking to Steve, and it trills at him before stretching up to rub the top of its head against Steve’s jaw. Billy takes one look at the beaming smile on his boyfriend’s face and knows, whether he wants it or not, that they’re cat parents now.  
“Steve, that thing could have fleas,” he sighs, leaning back against the counter and watching the pair with thinly-veiled amusement. Steve sets the kitten on the island and frowns at the blonde.  
“She’s fine, trust me. We can take her into town and buy flea shampoo if it makes you feel better.” The kitten mewls up at Steve and rubs against his arm before walking off, sleek tail raised and swaying as she explores.  
Okay, yeah. She’s cute. Billy might like her a little bit.  
“You sure she doesn’t belong to someone already?” he asks, holding his hand out to the feline. She purrs as she butts her head against his knuckles and fuck, he’s sold on her.  
“I’m pretty sure,” Steve replies, and offers no reasoning behind his statement. Billy snorts softly.  
“Okay, fine. What are you gonna call her?” Steve considers it carefully, brow furrowed. When he speaks, Billy has to take a second and make sure he isn’t imagining things because the word coming from the brunette’s lips.  
“Chrisnick.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Yeah, Chrisnick.” Steve looks proud of himself. “I like the idea of naming her Christmas since we found her on Christmas break, but I also wanna call her Nicky after Saint Nick, you know? And I couldn’t pick one so I’m just gonna put them together.”  
Billy looks down at the kitten now sitting directly in front of him on the island. She meows loudly at him. Billy hopes to God she can’t understand the name she’s been stuck with.  
“You know what? Yeah. Fine. Chrisnick. Merry Christmas, kit.” He scratches her head and ignores the way Steve beams at him for it.  
By the end of the week, it’s Billy who calls her Nicky, and Steve who calls her Crissy. The party is immediately enamored with the kitten when the trio return from Michigan a few days before Christmas, but confused by the two names.  
The faces they make as Steve shares her full name is enough to have Billy choking on his eggnog.


End file.
